Dalaran
thumb|leftDalaran ist eines der sieben Königreiche der Menschen.Gegründet von den ersten Magiern enstand ein Reich der Magie am südlichen Lordamersee.Einst ein treuer Verbündeter und Gründungsmitglied der Allianz von Lordaeron wurde es während des dritten Krieges von Prinz Arthas und seiner Geißel angegriffen,der Erzdämon Archimonde gab dem Wiederstand der Magier endgültig den Rest.Unter einem magischen Schutzschild bauten Sie ihre Stadt schließlich wieder auf. Als die Lebenden ihren Krieg gegen die Geißel nach Nordend trugen und der blaue Drachenschwarm seinen Krieg gegen die sterblichen Magier begann, verlegten die Kirin Tor ihre Hauptstadt mit ihrer unglaublichen Macht in den Luftraum über dem Kristallsangwald. Einige Jahre später kam es zu einem erneuten Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde.Durch den Tod Rhonins durch die Horde und dem Verrat der Sonnenhäscher war die Stadt gezwungen ihre Neutralität aufzugeben und sich erneut auf die Seite der Allianz zu schlagen. Geschichte Die Trollkriege Wie die Menschen von Strom und ihr legendärer König Thoradin standen auch die Hochelfen im Krieg mit den Waldtrollen des Imperiums der Amani.Anders als die Menschen drohten die Elfen jedoch von den Trollen besiegt zu werden, also wendeten Sich Botschafter an den Hof von Strom.Sie baten den Monarchen um Hilfe, sie baten ihm an 100 seiner Leute in der Schule der Magie zu unterweisen.Thoradin willigte ein und schloss einen Pakt mit den Elfen. Der Krieg gegen die Trolle verlief gut, die Hauerträger wurden von Menschen und Elfen an den Rand des Alteracgebirges gedrängt.Um weitere Verluste zu vermeiden und die Regenarationskräfte der Trolle kennend willigten die Elfen ein und entfachten mit ihren menschlichen Schülern einen mächtigen arkanen Sturm.In diesem wurden die Trolle vernichtet. König Thoradin war von dem Ergebnis der Magie entsetzt und verbat den Zauberern jeden weiteren Einsatz.Das sahen diese jedoch nicht ein, sie wollten ihre neuen Kräfte weiterhin erforschen und noch weiter steigern.Also zogen Sie aus dem Königreich Arathi und Storm heraus, in den Norden. Die Gründung Dalarans und der Rat von Tirisfal Am Ufer des Lordameresees und nahe des Alteracgebirges gründeten die Magier die Nation Dalaran.In ihrem thumb|332pxHerzen enstand die gleichnahmige Hauptstadt.Mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte erschufen die Zauberer die beeindruckenden Türme der violetten Zitadelle, um Sie herum wuchs eine kräftige Wirtschaft die von magiebegabten Wächtern beschützt wurde. Doch der Einsatz der Magie war zu sorglos, in und um Dalaran verschwam die Grenze zwischen Realität und dem wirbelnden Nether, die schrecklichen Dämonen der brennenden Legion sahen wieder einen Weg um Azeroth zu betreten.Ihrer Natur ensprechend verbreiteten diese Wesen in der Stadt und dem Umland Angst und Schrecken.Die Magokraten des Rats von Dalaran,dem der Sechs, und ihrem Anführer, dem Erzmagier erkannten das etwas getan werden musste.Sie schlossen eine Vereinbarung mit dem Konzil von Silbermond, und so wurde der Orden des Wächters von Tirsfal gegründet. Der Rat und der von ihm gestärkte Wächter führen einen Krieg in den Schatten gegen eindringende Dämonen und schützen So die Magier.Gestärkt und geschützt gründeten die Magier von Dalaran die Kirin Tor, eine Sekte von Magiern die andere im Umgang mit der Magie ausbilden,das Königreich führen und gefährliche magische Artefakte verwahren erforschen und sammeln sollen. Kriege gegen die Orcs Der letzte Wächter von Tirisfal, Medivh, war durch die Arroganz seiner Mutter von Sargeras besessen.Dieser nutzte die Macht des Wächters um mit der Hilfe von Gul'dan das dunkle Portal zu öffnen und die Horde nach Azeroth zu schaffen.All das erfuhr Khadgar, der Schüler Medivhs und ein Magier aus Dalaran.Er kann seinen Meister erlösen, doch für König Llane Wrynn und Sturmwind kann Er nichts mehr tun.Lediglich Prinz Varian und Flüchtlinge kann Er mit der Hilfe von Anduin Lothar nach Lordaeron schaffen. In der Hauptstadt ruft König Therenas die Herrscher der Menschen auf zu ihm zu kommen, auch der Herrscher von Dalaran, der Erzmagier Antonidas folgt diesem Ruf.Er bietet die Macht seiner Leute für die neu gegründete Allianz von Lordaeron.Die Kirin Tor sind ebenbürtige Gegner für die Hexenmeister der Horde.Khadgar wird Verbindungsoffizier des Oberbefehlshabers Lothar und dessen Sekundanten Turalyon.Diesem dient Er auch nach dem Sieg über die Horde als Berater und folgt ihm sogar bis nach Draenor, auf der Suche nach Artefakten die die Horde aus Dalaran gestohlen hatte. Dritter Krieg Anders als die Adeligen in Lordaeron erkennt Dalaran die mögliche Gefahr hinter der mysteriösen Pest der Nordlande verborgen liegt.Die Meisterschülerin von Atonidas, Jaina Prachtmeer soll diese Krankheit zusammen mit Prinz Arthas Menethil erforschen.Doch die Ereignisse überschlagen sich, die Geißel der Untoten erhebt sich und der Kronprinz überschreitet Grenzen um der Geißel Einhalt zu gebieten die für Jaina Prachtmeer nicht zu vertreten sind,Er ermordet die Bewohner von Stratholme.Sein Durst nach Rache lockt Arthas schließlich nach Nordend wo er dem Wahnsinn des Lichkönigs erliegt und zu einem Todesritter wird. Dann sieht Jaina ihren geliebten ein letztes Mal, der gefallene Prinz vernichtet Lordaeron und Quel'danas und bedroht jetzt Dalaran.Antonidas bittet Sie dem Rat jenes Orakels zu folgen und mit Menschen nach Kalimdor zu fliehen.Die Stadt selbst kann trotz eines Untotenschutzzaubers nicht gehalten werden und fällt Nur wegen des Buchs von Medivh.Mit dessen Hilfe ruft der Lich Kel'thuzad den Erzdämonen Archimonde nach Dalaran.Dieser vernichtet sämtlichen restlichen Wiederstand der Magier, ein kleiner Teil der Stadt, darunter die violette Zitadelle werden von einem magischen Zauberschild gerettet. World of Warcraft Classic Nach dem dritten Krieg und der Niederlage der brenneden Legion am Berg Hyjal liegt Dalaran unter einer purpurnen Schutzblase verborgen.Dort arbeiten die Magier fieberhaft an dem Wiederaufbau, darunter Rhonin der Held von Grim Batol, er steigt sogar zum Oberhaupt der Kirin Tor auf. Von außen wacht Erzmagier Ansirem Runenweber über die freiliegenden Ruinen, denn Marshall Garithos hatte bei seinem Versuch die Stadt von der Geißel zu erobern versagt und den Zorn der Verlassenen auf die Magier geweckt. Neben dieser Provokation provozieren die Dalarantruppen in Mühlenbern und Akitvitäten der verbündeten Allianz im Silberwald die Untoten.Eine Armee aus Dalaran besetzt noch immer die Festung Nethergarde. Wrath of the Lichking Die Arbeiten in Dalaran sind zu einem Ende gekommen,doch statt den magischen Schirm zu lichten und die Stadt im Alteracvorgebirge zu lassen heben die Magikraten die Stadt aus dem Erdreich und teleportieren Sie in den Luftraum des Kristallsangwalds, in Nordend.Denn in den eisigen Gestaden haben die Magier zwei Kriege zu kämpfen ,erst wollen Sie den Fraktionen dabei helfen die verhasste Geißel und den Lichkönig zu vernichten und zweitens hat der blaue Drachenschwarm den Sterblichen Magiern den Krieg erklärt. Wissend das Sie allein oder auf eine Seite stehend keine Chance haben,sind die Kirin Tor einen Pakt mit den Blutelfen eingegangen, Erzmagier Aethas Sonnenhäscher und seine Leute hegen keinen Groll und sehen sich trotz des Untergangs von Quel'danas und dem Aufstieg der Blutelfen noch immer als Teil der Kirn Tor und Dalaran. Das sieht der Silberbund, eine Truppe von Hochelfen unter Veressa Windläufer anders, Sie will ihren Gatten,Erzmagier Rhonin, davon überzeugen das der Magiehunger der Blutelfen eine große Gefahr für die Bewohner der Stadt ist.Beide Fraktionen liefern Sich einen Untergrundkrieg dieser droht sogar zu eskalieren als die legendäre Klinge Quel'delar wieder auftaucht. An anderer Front haben sich Wyrmruhpakt und Kirin Tor verbündet.Wie die Sterblichen sieht dieser Bund aus allen(sogar schwarzen) Drachen das die neusten Taten Malygos' und seines blauen Drachenschwarm Wahnsinn sind und zu einem Ende geführt werden müssen.Dazu belagern Kirin Tortruppen sogar den Nexus und blaue Drachenaußenposten in der boreanischen Tundra. Während des Ulduarzwischenfalls ruft Rhonin zu einem Treffen zwischen Horde und Allianz um zu beraten wie man mit der Bedrohung durch Yogg-Saron fertig werden könnte.Doch Varian Wrynn und Garrosh Höllschrei bekämpfen lieber einander und das Treffen scheitert.Später senden die Magier ein Signal zum Pantheon um den Zerstörungsbefehl des Algalonprotokolls um den Untergang Azeroths zu verhindern. Mists of Pandaria Nach der Zerstörung Theramores durch die Horde und dem dort verstorbenen Rhonin wird Jaina Prachtmeer zur neuen Herrscherin in Dalaran.Bereits zweimal wahren die Blutelfen der Sonnenhäscher in einem Verrat gegen Dalaran zugegen.Sie haben die Manabombe für Garrosh Höllschrei erschaffen und ihm nun geholfen die gefährliche heilige Glocke der Mogu für ihn zu beschaffen.Jaina Prachtmeer nimmt Aethas Sonnenhäscher gefangen und ordnet die Ermordung der restlichen Sonnenhäscher an. Viele fallen der Allianz und den Silberbund zum Opfer, doch dank Großmeister Rommath können Aethas und einige seiner Anhänger entkommen.Jaina Prachtmeer kündigt die Neutralität Dalarans auf und führt Es in die Allianz zurück. Menschen und Kultur Aufgeschrieben von Brann Bronzebart nach dem dritten Krieg Wie viele Einwohner Dalaran hat, ist nicht genau bekannt, man geht aber von ca. 3000 Einwohnern aus.Die meisten davon stellen die Magier und ihre magisch oder künstlich erschaffenen Diener, wenige "richtige" Einwohner hat die Stadt kaum.Dalaran verfügt über nur wenig Soldaten, und das Heer kann schnell aufmarschieren wenn die Hörner des Krieges leuten.Die Magier werden nur selten neben der Kuppel von Dalaran gesehen,vermutlich leitet ein weiterer Ermagier innerhalb der Kuppel einen Rat von Magiern der über die Stadt gebietet.Die Magier wollen die Geißel vernichten. Beziehung zu anderen Königreichen Dalaran ist seit einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt des dritten Krieges eine unabhängige Stadt.Dalaran sieht alle Nationen der Allianz als ihre Verbündete.DIe Geißel steht im Krieg mit Dalaran, doch die Magier haben die Untoten so weit von ihrem Land getrieben das die Gefahr eines Krieges nicht länger besteht.Dalaran ist ein Feind des Syndikats.Dalaran unterstüzt offiziell den Krieg gegen die Silithiden von Ahn'Qiraji. Offiziell unterstützt Dalaran nicht den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug,dennoch akzeptiert Es die Operationen der Kreuzfahrer so lang Sie die Geißel der Untoten betrifft.Dalaran führt einen offenen Krieg gegen die Verlassenen, mit der Horde besteht kein Frieden, denn noch immer gilt das die Orcs Azeroth und Dalaran während des zweiten Krieges angegriffen haben.Dalarans angespannte Situation mit dem blauen Drachenschwarm ist in einen Krieg eskaliert. Geographie Bis zum Krieg gegen den Lichkönig lag Dalaran an der südlichen Lordamersee, nicht weit vom Alteracgebirge,gelegen.Auf dem Land des Vorgebirge des Hügellands.Mit Kriegseintritt schwebt es über dem Kristallsangwald in Nordend. Die Jahre vorher lag Dalaran in Trümmern.Eine magische Kuppel schütze die unbeschadeten Teile der Stadt vor jeglichem schlechten Einfluss. IM Spiel liegt es an jenem Ort, doch laut Brann Bronzebart lag Dalaran an einem anderen Ort, einem Ort der Nebel und Wolken umgibt.Die Luft ist Kaltkühl.Ein Riss im Osten der Stadt zeigt wo Archimonde seinen Zauber gewirkt hat um Dalaran zu zerstören.Dort stehen einige zerstörte Häuser, in leeren Straßen. Dalaran und die brennende Legion Oft gibt man den Magiern Dalarans die Schuld an der zweiten Invasion der brennenden Legion.Wie einst die Hochgeborenen sollen Sie zu unbedarft mit der arkanen Magie umgegangen sein, doch gibt es gravierende Unterschiede, die Nachtelfen suchten durch unwissenden Umgang mit dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit den Kontakt mit ihrem "Gott" Sargeras. Doch durch die Schriften der Hochelfen und dem Schutz durch den Rat von Tirisfal wahren sich die Magier Dalarans der Gefahr durch Dämonen bewusst, vielmehr Sind sie wie viele viele Lebewesen auf Kil'jaedens gut ausgefeilten Plan hereingefallen. Herrscher von Dalaran Dalaran wird von einem Erzmagier vertreten der zum Rat der Sechs gehört.Dieser herrscht in Wahrheit über Dalaran und dessen Länderreien.Einst trafen sich die Ratsmitglier und diskutierten über die Politik und andere Belange der Stadt.Ihr Treffpunkt war die Halle der Luft in der violetten Zitadelle von Dalaran.Wollte jemand die Ratsmitglieder sprechen oder wurde Er von ihnen vorgeladen so traf Er auf magisch vermummte Gesichter,in einer magisch gut abgeriegelten Halle.Begabte Magier konnten die Tarnung wie Abriegelung aber problemlos umgehen. Berühmte Leute aus Dalaran Herrscher *Antonidas *Rhonin *Ansirem Runenweber *Jaina Prachtmeer *Khadgar Rat der Sechs Heute *Khadgar *Modera *Karlain *Aethas Sonnenhäscher, bzw Kalecgos Ehemals Rat der Sechs *Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer *Kel'thuzad *Krasus *Drenden Kategorie:Stadt Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Nordend Kategorie:Königreiche